the black hole, is Love
by yixingie
Summary: just read.


THE BLACK HOLE, is LOVE

Main cast: Kim JoonMyeon, Zhang YiXing

Other: Wu YiFan, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita.

Yeonwoo menatap sendu pada sesosok yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tatapan kosongnya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu pelan, tak ingin membuat sosok itu merasa terganggu.

Pagi yang cerah di minggu pagi hari itu membuat seorang yeoja tak ingin melewati harinya dengan bermalas-malasan. Apalagi, sekarang ia memiliki kegiatan rutin di minggu pagi untuk mengajak seseorang berjalan-jalan. Yeonwoo, nama yeoja itu , tengah mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki seorang namja. Namja tersebut adalah kakak Yeonwoo satu-satunya..

Udara pagi yang sejuk seperti ini yang sangat di rindukan olehnya, setelah mendekam cukup lama di rumah sakit akhirnya ia bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini walaupun sangat jarang. JoonMyeon merasa telah mengembalikan hidupnya walau ia tak bisa melepas baying-bayang orang itu. Masih sangat sulit untuknya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya, hanya suara ketukan sepatu dan jalanan yang memenuhi pendengaran. Terkadang suara ranting kering yang diinjakpun sesekali memenuhi pendengaran. Joonmyeon tak ingin membuka pembicaraan, begitu juga Yeonwoo yang tak ingin mengganggu kakaknya.

Matahari mulai meninggi, hingga akhirnya Yeonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan juga, ia melewatkan jadwal sarapan dan waktu minum obat JoonMyeon untuk pagi ini.

"yeonwoo-ya," suara lirih Joonmyeon menyeruak di pendengaran Yeonwoo saat ia hendak keluar dari kamar JoonMyeon

"ne?" ia berbalik dan menatap Joonmyeon lekat. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengisyaratkan Yeonwoo untuk mendekat. Yeonwoo melepas gagang pintu yang ia genggam dan mendekat kea rah Joonmyeon. Menduduki tubuhnya di samping Joonmyeon.

"temani aku" ujar Joonmyeon, suaranya semakin lirih. Joonmyeon tahu, ia terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini dan itu di depan adik perempuannya.

Yeonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia cukup bahagia dengan reaksi Joonmyeon setelah hamper sebulan keluar dari rumah sakit akhirnya ia mau berbicara. Bukan hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Joonmyeon akhirnya tertidur. Wajah damai Joonmyeon membuat Yeonwoo tak tega untuk terus mendiamkan JoonMyeon. Bagaimanapun Joonmyeon, dia adalah saudara yang ia punya. Sulit membenci orang sebaik JoonMyeon. Walaupun selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini Joonmyeonlah orang yang sangat membuatnya kecewa. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih sangat kecewa. Namun semuanya telah terjadi. Tak ada yang harus di salahkan saat ini. Cinta datang pada siapapun, dan ia pergi begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegah. Begitupula dengan situasi yang di hadapi oleh Kim bersaudara.

Jadwal sekolah Yeonwoo yang mulai padat saat mendekati ujian masuk universitas membuatnya jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Joonmyeon. Ia meninggalkan Joonmyeon dengan sang Ibu walaupun hanya beberapa hari dalam seminggu akibat pekerjaan ibu yang harus pergi keluar kota beberapa hari. Namun ia tak melupakan waktunya untuk menemani Joonmyeon saat ada waktu lowong.

Hingga suatu hari, ia membawa seorang namja asal China untuk menemani kakaknya. Itu adalah rekomendasi dokter Choi –dokter yang menangani kakaknya- untuk menjaga Joonmyeon saat ia tak ada. Namja itu adalah salah satu perawat terbaik di rumah sakitnya. Namanya Zhang YiXing. Namja manis yang memiliki singledimple di pipinya. Yeonwoo akui namja itu manis. Dan mungkin Joonmyeon dapat beradaptasi dengan baik karena mereka sebaya.

"oppa," panggil Yeonwoo pada JoonMyeon. Joonmyeon menoleh sedikit dan kembali focus pada pemandangan di depannya, langit yang bertabur dengan bintang.

"hmm" gumam Joonmyeon.

"perawat Zhang akan tinggal di sini." Ujar Yeonwoo seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

"aku kasihan. Perjalanan dari apartementnya jauh dari sini." Yeonwoo member jawaban walaupun Joonmyeon tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yeonwoo merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Joonmyeon.

"sudahlah oppa. Kau harus merelakannya. Ia telah bahagia di sana." Yeonwoo mendengar tarikan nafas berat Joonmyeon.

"Kyungsoo,," lirihnya. Ya, orang yang di maksud Yeonwoo adalah Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, namja satu itu terlihat sangat hebat baginya. Mampu menakhlukan hati kedua Kim bersaudara secara bersama. Walaupun sebenarnya yang pertama adalah Yeonwoo, tapi Joonmyeon pun akhirnya ikut terjerat.

Setetes airmata jatuh di lengan Joonmyeon, itu milik Yeonwoo. Joonmyeon tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Bahwa seberapa kuat adiknya, ia tetaplah wanita. Kerapuhan yang mereka miliki tak dapat mereka sembunyikan dengan berpura-pura tegar.

Itupula karena Kyungsoo. Sampai kapanpun, Joonmyeon tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu. Merebutnya dan meninggalkan luka, dan itu pada adiknya sendiri.

"maaf" gumam Joonmyeon. Tangannya terangkan, mendarat di pucuk kepala Yeonwoo kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

"maafkan aku, .." Yeonwoo menghambur dalam pelukan Joonmyeon. Walau tanpa isak, Joonmyeon yakin ia sedang menangis akibat baju bagian depannya terasa basah. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Yeonwoo lembut. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

…

Tap tap tap..

Dengan langkah tergesah, Yeonwoo berlari turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Ia terlambat bangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuk ia dan Joonmyeon. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mencium bau roti bakar di ruang makan yang dekat dengan dapur. Joonmyeon telah duduk di salah satu kursi makan sedangkan dari arah dapur terdengar suara berisik seperti orang yang sedang memasak. 'apa eomma sudah pulang?' pikir Yeonwoo. Joonmyeon member senyum hangat sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Dan Yeonwoo membalas dengan senyum pula. Ia memasuki dapur dan menemukan Yixing telah di sana. Dengan apron biru laut yang ia kenakan.

"ah, Yixing-ssi? E, sejak kapan kau tiba?" tanya Yeonwoo yang membantu mengangkat piring yang berisi nasi goreng dengan beberapa potong roti bakar di piring yang lain.

"aku tiba tadi subuh. Dan kau tak harus memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu. " jawab Yixing. Yeonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, YiXing Ge" Yixing menatapnya, seedangkan Yeonwoo tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Membuat YiXing pun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, disisi lain Joonmyeon tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan lekat. Atau tepatnya ia tengah menatap YiXing dengan intens. Gemuruh aneh menyerbu hatinya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat senyum berdimpel milik YiXing. Ia kembali terjerat, pada sosok namja yang sangat tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya. Tanpa keinginannya, ia kembali masuk. Dalam lubang hitam itu lagi, yaitu cinta.

TBC…

Annyeong para sunbae-nim,, saya masih baru di sini dan ini adalah ff debut pertama saya.. saya sudah lama nulis tapi gak berani posting di social media.. #curcol_dikit..

Jadi mohon bantuannya.. gomawoo.. salam hangat, Xing_ie..


End file.
